1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic catch assembly, and more particularly, to a molded, one piece, magnetic catch assembly which can assist in keeping a machine cover, particularly a cover on an electrophotographic printing machine, closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical electrophotographic printing processor as employed in an electrophotographic printing machine, a photoconductive member is charged to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive member is exposed to a light image of an original document being reproduced. Exposure of the charged photoconductive member selectively dissipates the charges thereon in the irradiated areas. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member corresponding to the informational areas contained within the original document. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image is developed by bringing a developer material into contact therewith. Generally, the developer material comprises toner particles adhering triboelectrically to carrier granules. The toner particles are attracted from the carrier granules to the latent image forming a toner powder image on the photoconductive member. The toner powder image is then transferred from the photoconductive member to a copy sheet. The toner particles are heated to permanently affix the powder image to the copy sheet. Especially in view of all the moving parts and various processes that occurs in this type of printing machine, and further in view of the need to clear paper jams or conduct different type of repairs on the machine, the need to easily open and firmly close service type doors on this kind of machine is readily apparent. Conventional latch or locking systems, such as mechanical latches or locks provide positive latching for these types of doors. However, mechanical latches for this purpose are relatively expensive. In addition, when it is desired to open and close these doors quickly, one discovers that mechanical latches release too slowly. There is therefore a need to provide a latch or a locking mechanism for a door or cover typically used on such a machine to avoid the disadvantages described above and which offers certain advantages especially in view of the frequent need to obtain access to the interior portions of such machines.
Magnetic catches are widely used on a variety of electrophotographic printers to maintain a good level of operator access to the interior portion of the printer through doors that are kept closed by exerting a magnetic force on a metal striker plate or other adjacent metal part of the printing machine. As illustrated in the prior art structure shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, magnetic catches are typically manufactured of a multipiece assembly 10, consisting of (i) a metal magnet 11, (ii) a pair of retainer plates 12 used to hold the magnet in place in assembly 10 and (iii) a separate mounting bracket 14 having openings 15. The bracket 14 is used to mount the magnet to the machine by securing the bracket to the machine such as by the use of nails or screws fitted through openings 15.
Accordingly, it is a primary advantage of this invention to provide a new and improved structure for a magnetic catch assembly which avoids the disadvantages referred to above. It is a primary objective of this invention to provide a relatively inexpensive, easily manufactured and quickly operable latching mechanism in the forum of a magnetic catch assembly for keeping a door or cover of a machine closed. It is also a primary object of the present invention to provide a magnetic catch assembly whose components can be combined into a one piece molding. Meeting these objectives will result (i) in a significant reduction in the overall cost to manufacture a magnetic catch assembly, (ii) provide more design flexibility and (iii) enable magnetic catch assembly to be manufactured in an easier fashion. The present invention will not only exhibit all of these results but will provide increased design flexibility in that the designer is no longer limited to a design for a simple single flat magnet for closing a door. In accordance with the advantages of the present invention one can manufacture a contoured, stepped or corner shaped and magnet, and incorporate attachment features such as snap fits into a magnetic catch or manufacture a one piece double or multi magnetic catch assembly.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and some will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention in accordance with the various features and combinations as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
All of the foregoing advantages and others will be attained by employing a magnetic catch assembly for securely holding a door on a machine in a closed position comprising a unitary, injection molded, plastic member, at least one portion of the member being magnetized to form the magnetic catch and at least one portion of the unitary molded member forming a mounting bracket that is adapted to securely mount the magnetic catch assembly to the machine. At least two separate areas of the unitary member can include magnetic members. Furthermore, at least one snap fit member can be unitarily molded as part of the catch assembly and included as part of the overall assembly. The snap fit member is adapted to further secure the assembly to the machine and can additionally be used to secure other components or subassemblies to the machine.
In accordance with the features of the present invention, an example of one type of machine that can incorporate the magnetic catch assembly as described herein is an electrophotographic printing machine. When the features of the present invention are used in such a machine the magnetic catch assembly of this invention is secured to the frame of the machine.